What do owls REALLY do when they post letters?
by groovy99
Summary: OK, ever wondered what owls did when they took the post, well I did and heres the result! Please R


What do Owls REALLY do when they go post letters?  
  
**I was writing a story for fanfic today in English and a thought crossed my mind. What do post owls really do when they go post mail for wizards? I thought about this for awhile and decieded that it would make a rather interesting story for fanfic. Also remember charectors in the Harry Potter books are not owned by me, and I did not write them. Anyways I hope you like this story.**  
  
Harry Potter walked up the stair way to the owlery, he cluthced the letter in his hands. The pulled his robes closer to his body for warmth. It was winter and throughout the castle students everywere were falling ill and taking lots of peper-up potion. Harry just hoped Hedwig would be able to make it in the cold weather, not that Hedwig had ever failed to deliever a letter for him yet. He reached the owlery and pulled the door open. There were millions upon millions of owls in there. Harry spotted Hedwig who was nestled up with a pretty handsome tawny owl (go hedwig!) Harry went up to her.  
"Hedwig?" he whispered, mist rising up from his mouth as he said it.  
She opened a beepy eye.  
"I need you to deliver this letter to Sirius" Harry said.  
Hedwig hooted, meaning ok.  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and in no time she was off.  
  
Hedwig swooped out of the castle window. The icy cold wind felt nice against her feathers. She loved soaring off taking letters for Harry and all the fun she had. First she flew done to Hagrids cabin she always liked to see what he got up to before she went on a long trip cause it was pretty amusing and it always left Hedwig in a good mood.  
She peeked through the window were there was space to see in between the curtains.  
What she saw was Hagrid twurling around in a little pink tutu. He was dancing to the music from swan lake.   
"Yes, and the winner of the witches society of Ballet goes to Hagrid the half giant" Hagrid said to himself, continuing to dance around his hut.  
(I am sure if owls could chuckle Hedwig would so just imagine her chuckling)  
  
After another while of Hedwig checking out what Hagrid was up to Hedwig decieded to go back on her way. She flew towards Hogsmeade. She stopped of the three broomsticks, the tavern that the students at hogwarts liked to go to, to have a butterbeer and were the teachers went to get totally pissed.  
Hedwig flew to the back of the three broomsticks and looked through a back window. In the front she could see Profferssor Snape drinking a drink with Draco Malfoy. Hedwig was the only one who knew that once a month Snape would sneek Malfoy out of the school, take him to the three broomsticks get him totally drunk then take him back to the shrieking shack for a bit of fun.  
  
When Snape had Draco completly pissed and the left Hedwig to left as well.  
She flew out of Hogsmeade and out into the open air.   
  
The twany owl that had been snuggling with Hedwig had caught up to her by this time. He had waited for Harry to leave until he followed her out on to her job. He always went on jobs with Hedwig because it kept her company and he didn't like being alone from her and besides after a job she always liked a bit of loving company. (Why did I have to bring romance into this? bad leanne, bad. Oh well who cares its just bird relationships.)  
  
Hedwig and the twany owl flew on together to go deliever Harrys letter to Sirius.  
  
When they reached the place were Sirius had been staying (The information of were he has been staying can not be told for obvious reasons.) Sirius gave Hedwig some food, while the twany owl waited out side for her.   
"Give this letter back to Harry, ok Hedwig?" Sirius said tying a letter to her leg.  
Hedwig stood still and hooted.  
"Thank you" Sirius said patting her and giving her somemore food.  
" Are you sure you don't want to stay the night so you can rest up Hedwig?" Sirius said.  
Hedwig shook her head (can owls shake there head, oh well)  
"Ok then, but take it easy" Sirius said looking concerned.  
Hedwig hooted.  
"Bye Hedwig"  
Then Hedwig was off again.  
  
On the way back Hedwig spyued on all of Harrys friends at Hogwarts, just to find out what they really got up to.   
Here is what she found out -  
1. Ron likes to wear pretty pink frilly underpants.  
2. Hermione is in love with Proffessor McGonagall.  
3. Neville is really a genuis in desgise.  
4. Hagrid secretly likes Harry as well as his desire to be a ballet dancer.  
5. Harry is really a girl in desgise.  
  
When Hedwig came back she gave the letter to Harry and went back up to the owlery and sit up on her perch with the really cute twany owl.  
  
**So there you are, what owls really get up to. That was all I could think of. oh well, what ya gonna do about it. I thought that was a really good story to come up with in English. Hope you liked. please R&R. BYE!** 


End file.
